<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗物 Relics by Auroradiation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676920">遗物 Relics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation'>Auroradiation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>维克多弗兰肯斯坦死后，罗伯特沃尔顿开始了他回家的旅程。但他很快发现忘记维克多并不是一件容易的事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein/Robert Walton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>遗物 Relics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_gray/gifts">Grayswandir (gothic_gray)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835021">Relics</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothic_gray/pseuds/Grayswandir">Grayswandir (gothic_gray)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for giving us such a wonderful story and letting me translate your work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗伯特沃尔顿自童年时代起就对狂野危险的冒险有过诸多幻想。他幻想自己穿越最偏远的地带，抵达地图没有标注的边境，像雅各一般同生猛的自然斗争，从而揭示藏匿其间的奇异又难以置信的秘密。但他一生中从未想到过，自己会做出今夜这般奇怪的举动。</p><p>高耸的铁门在他爬上去时为他身体的重量发出闷响。他登到带刺的顶端，再无声地落地。门又响了一声。脚下的土壤因连续两天的落雨而变得柔软和些许潮湿。他的铲子和提灯还留在门外，但他现在已经安全地进入了墓地的围墙中。他从铁栅间伸出手，将它们拉了进来。</p><p>他从城镇走来这里时，月光仍足以照亮他的道路，因此他一直让提灯暗着。他在湿润的土地上跪下，点燃了光，看着逐渐变亮的火苗在玻璃的牢笼中跳动。这细小的火光在他的脑海里勾出葬礼的柴堆，在北极冰层上逃窜的烟影和寒风中四散的灰烬。他站起身，将身上的大衣拉得更紧一些。</p><p>“我来带你回家，”他柔声说，尽管身侧无人听闻。“我亲爱的维克多，我来……带你回家。”</p><p>***</p><p>事实上，罗伯特并非为了这个目的——并非完全为了这个目的——而来到日内瓦。他来此地寻找某样东西，某样无名无形，他至今未能看透其性质的东西。但正如众多他过去珍重的追求一样，这一目标也不例外的落了空。</p><p>在他为期两年的极圈探险灾难性失败后，返回英国的路途充满了艰险。他带领着一群饱受磨难，垂头丧气的船员向南方，向家航行，一败涂地又颜面尽失，穿越一片尖刻地映照着他破碎灵魂的冰川残骸。表面上他仍旧维持着沉着的指挥，但在夜间他却辗转反侧，被一种可怕的失落感淹没。</p><p>的确，尽管通往他梦想中北方天堂的道路已被阻断，他的人生抱负却没有被全然剥夺。他仍当盛年，所有的未来在他面前一马平川。但对新冒险的展望并不能带来多少慰藉，因为他感到，在他最后一次不幸的旅途中，在那块悲惨地漂浮在北冰洋中的破碎冰块上，他已经找到了指引自己内心的磁石。北极星，天穹间最诚挚的引导，已经准确无误地将他的命运带到了与那位奇异的，非凡的，全然迷人的维克多弗兰肯斯坦交汇的点上。</p><p>残忍的命运！从他的身畔强硬地夺去了一段如此崭新，却又如此珍贵的友谊！在这次打击之后，他逼迫自己变得刚强，明白现在并非哀悼的时候；他以相称于他身份的镇静，领导了一段安全的航程。但在心里，他却觉得自己迷路了。他曾经坚定而又奋发的灵魂如今像一个紊乱的罗盘，盲目旋转，找不到正确的方向。曾经将他领向荣耀的力量似乎已从世上完全消失。</p><p>在阿尔汉格尔斯克，他与他剩下的船员，他雇来的船，他的船长职位做了分别。此时正值俄国深冬，即使港口周围也冰霜遍布。他能雇到三驾马车，但在这样的天气里，乘马车回到彼得堡恐怕会花去超过两个月的时间，他绝不想在雪橇和驿道边的旅馆里耗费这么久。相反，他等待着驶向英国的商船，他能在上面买到船票，也能在海上过得更舒适一些。</p><p>更轻便的小船此时在港口里进进出出。借一艘驶向法国的船，他将自己的信件寄给了玛格丽特。从他手中接过被精心包好的油布包裹的水手并没有询问这里面到底装着怎样贵重的文件，但想必对他的恋恋不舍感到好奇。这是罗伯特从北极带回来的唯一珍宝：他逝去朋友的遗言和非凡自传。将其送出后，他感到自己在这世上的最后一项任务已经完成。</p><p>直到三月初，他才抵达了桑德兰的港口。登陆时正下着雪，他不由得有些怀疑是否整个地球都被围在了雪中。他已经有一年多没有见过春天了。</p><p>他不确定自己是否仍旧怀念春天。</p><p>***</p><p>在回家的路上，他一直渴望再见到他的姐姐。为此他使自己从倦怠中脱身，向她赶去，希望亲友的陪伴能驱散他骨中的寒冷。</p><p>直到他坐在她家中熟悉的客厅里，揉蹭着她孩子的头发以示问候并握住她伸出的双手时，罗伯特才意识到，他一直以来期待并渴望与之重聚的并不是他亲爱的玛格丽特，而是那份他交于她照管的手稿。他努力不去询问，直到屋内只剩两人，而且已对其他话题谈了有一会儿。但也许她注意到了他的焦躁，或是他眼中炙热的光，因为有好几次她停下来问他是否感觉还好。</p><p>他对那个包裹的提及似乎使玛格丽特感到非常不适。她探寻地望着他，当她说她每天都在为他担心，并且已经带着惊奇和疑虑读过了他的信件时，她的用词显得小心翼翼。最终，罗伯特看明白她的疑虑并非赞叹，而是真的认为那故事是编造的，尽管有罗伯特随信寄来的文件作证。</p><p>这份文件包括几封法语的情书，信中的字迹都同样的笨拙生疏，但又十分细致；还有几封寄给维克多弗兰肯斯坦的德语信件，上面签着的几个名字本该因罗伯特纪录的手稿而显得分外熟悉；最后，甚至还有维克多本人的日志，除去那些被撕下的或是被胡乱涂抹过的几页，大部分依旧完好无损。在所有这些之上，罗伯特还附上了许多他自己画下的速写，在驶回阿尔汉格尔斯克的途中，他用去许多时间，尝试在纸上纪录下他所目睹的奇异画面——有时候希望把那怪物的可怖面容从他脑海里清除，导入墨中，似乎这样就能奇迹般地把它唤出，将它绑住；其它时候，与之相反地，他尽力在脑海中抓紧保存对他往昔朋友的回忆，充满爱意地描摹他的面容，一遍又一遍，似乎这样也能将他唤出，绑住。</p><p>玛格丽特沉默地看着她的弟弟一件件细数这些他汇集的纸张，抚摸和整理每一样。他对它们倾入的注意似乎使她不开心了，他看到她焦躁地摆弄着她披肩上的穗边，手指在里面搅动和打转，每当罗伯特就某件宏图大业对她滔滔不绝时，她总会这么做。她也许怀疑他此刻并非在重审早已过去的事件，而是正在策划着某些更遥远的探索，某种很快会驱使他再次闯入荒原中的故事结语。</p><p>她了解当他被某种主意占据时的样子，也许她比他自己还要清楚，尽管他们此时在深夜中同坐火旁，全然在场的却只有一个。罗伯特的一部分仍被北极困住，而谁也不知他何时，又或者他是否能真正回家。</p><p>***</p><p>罗伯特不怀念北极的寒风，或是缓慢渗透每一层衣物的寒冷，或是四周冰层日夜不停的不祥破裂声。但他会带着几分悲伤的愉快，回忆起他和维克多是如何在残酷而又沉重的寒冷中并肩站在甲板上，面对着一片无尽的迷雾。</p><p>维克多一直在找寻他猎物的踪迹，锐利的双眼专注地眯起，身体像弹簧一样紧绷。而罗伯特，则一直在看着维克多——看着他表情里细微的变化，时而露出一丝希望，时而又陷入绝望；看着他眨去凝结在睫毛上的轻碎冰晶，咬紧牙关抵抗寒冷。罗伯特带着同情和钦佩看着，赞叹于一个独自在冰原上行进的人，能仅凭一副血肉之躯，活着来到如此的极北。而这个原先仍在死亡边缘摇摇欲坠的人，竟只用了一周时间，就恢复到了能在甲板上巡视好几个小时的地步，简直是个奇迹。他必然超出，或是不同于凡人。仿佛他的每个举动都透露出一丝神性的火光。</p><p>罗伯特看着他在喉咙间拉紧自己的衣领，挤出一阵颤抖的呼吸。</p><p>“我亲爱的弗兰肯斯坦，”他说，“你一定累了。回船舱休息一下不更好吗？”</p><p>维克多的视线仍旧固定在地平线上，但几分悲伤染上了他的双眼。“我已经再不能休息了，”他喃喃道。“是醒是梦，我总在追逐他，而他总能逃开我。”</p><p>他习惯于这么说话，从不解释自己，就像是一场私人的独白。探听显得不合礼节，因此罗伯特仅仅提醒他：“我的水手们已得到指令，会严密地寻探你要找的那个人。请放心，一旦有新情况发生，他们会立即通知我。自从冰层开始破裂以来已经过了一个星期，四处都是危险。也许你所说那个恶魔已经死了。”</p><p>维克多似乎因这些话而不自觉地发抖。他低头看向自己的手，又再次望向地平线。“死了？”他重复。“是的，的确。他很可能死了。但——他还活着。”</p><p>在一段莫名的沉默后，他的双眼转向罗伯特，温柔地补充，“原谅我，沃尔顿船长。恐怕我的状况已经让我成了一位很麻烦的客人，一个不愿服药的病人总是显得麻烦。请不要认为我不为您的担忧所动。我很感激。但我必须完成我所开启的事业。”</p><p>“恰恰相反，你绝不麻烦。你不愿被关在甲板下也同样无可指责。我只担心这些劳累会阻碍你的康复。你还很虚弱。”</p><p>维克多皱起眉，似乎明白自己没法想出合理的反驳。他已经毫无支撑的在甲板上来回走了好几个小时，不时回到他的岗哨，在迷雾中搜索着生命的迹象。然而逐渐地，力量开始退出他的四肢。他现在依靠船舷站着，摇摇欲坠又瑟瑟发抖。罗伯特在他拖延的沉默里发现了一丝屈从，向他伸出一只手臂。</p><p>“好吧，”维克多说，语气像是在承认一份条约里经过精心查证和修改的条款。“我希望您的水手们会警戒。”</p><p>罗伯特将他扶进船舱，把他放在专门为他布置出的床位边缘，催他躺下，然后开始往他身上堆毯子。“你一定得试着保暖，”罗伯特说，为自己语气中的恳切感到惊讶，其中显露出的忧虑出乎意料的多。但他的担忧并非凭空而来。也许是因为突然改变的气温，维克多几乎在楼梯上昏过去；尽管他现在似乎又一次变得清醒，他仍旧抖得厉害。他的皮肤像冰一样剔透，微染着大理石般的淡蓝，仿佛一个自冰雪而非泥土中诞生的亚当。</p><p>被褥调整好后，罗伯特摘下了自己的手套，然后伸出手把维克多的也脱下，揉擦着他的双手使它们变暖。维克多带着一种漠然而又内省的好奇观察着他的举动。过了一会儿，他僵硬的手指恢复了些许知觉和动作，他用自己的手将罗伯特的握住。</p><p>这姿态像是预示着一番告解，或是某种敏感的质询，又或是某种为难的请求。罗伯特等待着，但过了许久，维克多始终一言未发。他的手仍旧冷得像冰。</p><p>“让我去厨房给你带些汤，”罗伯特说，略微移动他在床上的重心，想要站起身。维克多止住了他。</p><p>“沃尔顿，我的好船长，”他说。“我很感激您的劳累，但我怕它们不过是徒劳。您不会明白的，但轻务必相信我，我向您保证，无论此地的天气有多么凶险，我的身体有多么虚弱，它们都不是最折磨我的烦恼。我注定要受苦，无论多久都会坚持下去。我并不指望自己会再次感到暖和。”</p><p>“如果你觉得在火炉边上会更舒服的话——”</p><p>“您误会我了，”维克多说。他掀开被子，将罗伯特的手带到他破旧大衣的襟前，正在他心上。</p><p>“冷的是这儿。”</p><p>罗伯特张开嘴，却想不出任何合适的答复。隔着他身上的外套和几层羊毛衣物，罗伯特感觉不到维克多的心跳。他的颤抖却渐渐止住了。</p><p>有一阵子，他们相顾无言，直到维克多开始咳嗽。</p><p>罗伯特按住他的手。“让我去给你带些汤，”他重复。维克多，面上带着一种耐心的包容，放开了他。</p><p>罗伯特回来时，他的客人已经睡着了，他想最好还是不要把他叫醒。罗伯特在他床边坐下，又一次看着他，猜想他到底隐藏着怎样可怕的秘密，又是什么奇异的目的驱使他进入这片冰冻的原野。他像一个从高尚的荣耀中跌落的人，被苦难所削弱折磨，却仍旧莹莹生辉，仿佛一缕散入雾中的阳光。</p><p>回到英国数月后，那片迷雾，那缕阳光，便是罗伯特对北极的回忆。他记得冰雪，记得参差不齐的明亮冰崖，记得刺骨的北风；但这些记忆，都不如他记得维克多弗兰肯斯那对恳切地握住他的，冻伤累累的灰色双手那样清晰。</p><p>***</p><p>罗伯特在玛格丽特的邀请——或是坚持下在她家中住了一年多。她说她相信这对他有好处。也许她认为这会帮助他忘记自己历险失败的沮丧，或是忘记与那位在她看来，已经吞噬了她弟弟全部思绪的神秘来客之间的联系。她每天都在尝试着将他拉进她家庭的圈子，并用她自己的温暖与爱意恢复他对生活的热情。他感激她的关照；可他待的越久，就越自我封闭。他在乡间长时间地漫步，他在卧室里长时间地独处。他不再为未来做计划，而是沉浸于回忆。</p><p>奇怪的是，他从未梦见过维克多弗兰肯斯坦。在梦里，他看见无数耸立的冰塔。它们阻挡在他与某样珍贵而圣洁的事物之间，隔绝那片永恒光明的土地。有时他的船在玻璃般的冰墙上撞毁沉没；另一些时候，他在远处落锚停船，试着计算它们的高度，希望能估出它们的规模。有时他仅仅是赞叹地凝视着它们令人生畏的广阔，就像神最初的孩子被逐出伊甸园后，必定也赞叹殿门前智天使手中炎剑的明亮。他怀着刺痛的孤独从这些梦境中醒来，意识到他向北的旅途曾使他如此接近那诱人的顶点，然后又把他推了下去。</p><p>他已记不清自己究竟反复读了多少遍维克多弗兰肯斯坦的故事，又或是有多少田园挽歌他明智地克制着没有写下。他虔诚地研读留有维克多记号和修正的手稿，用指尖拂过他朋友在每一页空白处绽开的绚丽花体字迹。维克多的日志使他困惑不解，因为这是用德语写的，有时某个段落，甚至是某几页，全写着拉丁文。即使有了两种语言的字典和语法书，他翻译的努力还是没有成功。但他始终不敢把这本书交给别人处理。有时，在花费了一个钟头甚至更多的时间试着分析一小句话，或是试着弄明白某个无心写下的含糊笔划之后，他会合上日志，将它举到唇边，深深地呼吸，仿佛要吸入藏匿其中的真相——这一切不可言喻的字句之后的思绪和意志——混杂着皮质装订的气味和柔软质地，维克多的手一定曾无数次地将其握住和拿起。</p><p>与此同时，他向日内瓦寄去询问弗兰肯斯坦家庭情况的信件，尤其是关于那个叫做欧内斯特的男孩，他似乎是唯一幸存下来的后裔，至少根据他兄长的叙事来推断是如此。然而回信很久之后才到，直到冬天又一次来临，罗伯特才得知弗兰肯斯坦名下的一处房产最近已被拿出销售。年轻的欧内斯特据说已经搬去意大利与亲戚同住。</p><p>当地的消息证实了一部分维克多的故事，例如在几年前，一系列可怕的谋杀案曾使整个镇子惶惶不安，在这之后，一个可能是因为家中多人惨死而神经失常的男子被疯人院关了好几个月。被释放不过数星期，他便从日内瓦和任何活人的纪录中完全消失。当地几个墓园的送葬人也寄来了消息，其中一则信息表明，在一座空墓穴上立起了写着维克多名字的墓碑，四周围绕着他的妻子，他的父亲和他最小的弟弟的坟墓。</p><p>这一切发生在罗伯特北极航行的夏天，这意味着当维克多的墓碑被刻出时，他本人还活着。因此，欧内斯特很可能在对自己哥哥命运浑然不知的情况下，宣布了他的死讯，以此来继承和出售家族遗产。考虑到所发生的一切，罗伯特不能怪欧内斯特认为自己的哥哥已经永远离开，毕竟，他的确永远离开了。罗伯特更不能怪这男孩想要断开一切与他出生地的联系，在他看来，那里必然藏着某种可怕的，不可根除的诅咒。</p><p>但在罗伯特审视这些情况的时候，他突然强烈地意识到，如果弗兰肯斯坦的房产现在正待出售，并且很快就会转移到别人手里，那么此刻很可能就是他亲眼见到维克多青年时熟悉的居所的唯一机会。再过六个月，可能就太迟了。也许现在已经太迟了。</p><p>因此他立刻安排了前往日内瓦的旅行。他突如其来的旅行计划最初使他姐姐惊讶，直到他告知了自己的目的地。她叹了口气。她似乎似乎知道这一天迟早要来。</p><p>***</p><p>结果，当罗伯特抵达时，不仅日内瓦的宅子，就连在贝勒里维的庄园都已被卖出了。尽管他怀疑这样的房产无论如何都会超出他的购买能力，但他原想扮作一个预期的购买者，借此浏览一遍宅子，那怕只为了满足自己的好奇心也好。这样的机遇如今已经不幸的流失了。既便如此，他仍旧没能抵御住前往贝勒里维的诱惑，去看看那湖与山，去走上那片维克多度过童年的土地。</p><p>房子还空着，比罗伯特想象中的要小，看上去已经快毁了，仿佛已经被遗弃了很多年。他在房屋前的树丛里发现了一些被杂草覆盖的树桩，好奇其中哪一个是那棵被致命雷电击倒的树木残骸。</p><p>罗伯特走上通往老宅门阶的小径，站在那，想到维克多一定也曾无数次地站在同一个地方。他试着拉开门。锁着。四面的窗户都被盖住，黑暗，封闭，像死人的眼睛。</p><p>说到底，他没理由再去刺探这座老房子的秘密。现在留下的只是一具空壳，等着被注入新的生命。它一度承载的所有记忆如今都再无法复生。</p><p>在离开前，罗伯特回到门前，贴上他的掌心，柔和地，就像在感应一丝脉搏。这是个歉意的姿态：他本希望能在此地找到些许他朋友徘徊的魂魄；或者，如果这要求太高的话，至少体会那些因失去了他的朋友而永远改变的空旷房间。回到英国后，在他姐姐家度过的一年多时间里，他强烈地感受到了维克多的缺席——他承认，他们之间短暂的相识还不足以使他有权去这样强烈地哀悼。但在这里，在贝勒里维，在这座房子前，在这些树间，他却一如既往地感到空空如也。</p><p>在日内瓦的郊外，刻着维克多名字的墓碑也给了罗伯特同样的印象，当他前去拜访时，它本该无言地向他叙述那已离开人世的光华。它的空洞本该使他泪流满面。但相反，那里什么也没有。</p><p>***</p><p>回到他订了房间的旅店后，罗伯特回想起自那次命定的探险后自己生命所走的转折。从他把维克多带上船的那一刻起，他几乎再没为其余的世界分过神。他毕生都被强烈的热情所驱使，但那过去推动着他的热情此时却这样的不顾一切和鲁莽冲动。如今他的生命除却扣紧一个亡魂，追寻一个已逝之人，又还能向哪里走呢？</p><p>维克多也曾为穿越生死界限而耗费自己的年岁和精力。但对维克多而言，面前有一个明确的目标，一个终点：最初是创造，然后是毁灭那个由他诞生的怪物。</p><p>也许是为了给自己的旅途找到一个合适的终点，罗伯特才来到日内瓦。在维克多的墓前哀悼也许能给他带来几分慰藉；在维克多的故国找到一些残影般的回忆也许能令他安宁。但这些幻影又躲在哪里呢？为贴近他朋友的记忆，罗伯特才来到日内瓦，但他意识到带着维克多记忆的正是他自己，并且依旧带着，来到这片对他而言一无所有的土地。</p><p>他到底该做什么来找到他旅途的终点？又或是他自己热烈的追求会像维克多的那样，注定无终无止，折磨消耗，直到将他吞噬殆尽吗？难道他自己，尽管姗姗来迟，也会成为维克多珍视的人中的又一个意外受害者吗？</p><p>当罗伯特回顾起自己失败的青年抱负，又预见不到任何更成功的未来时，他几乎渴望成为最后一个弗兰肯斯坦诅咒的受害者。如果他注定不能在自己人生的戏剧中扮演主角，那情愿成为他不幸朋友悲剧的延续又有何不可？如此一来，记述着维克多弗兰肯斯坦荣耀的纸张不也会添上他的名字吗？罗伯特沃尔顿，那怕只是一个注脚。为了人类的大善而操持，保存，实现和复苏他朋友记忆的诱惑几乎使他着迷。</p><p>但当他头脑更清晰的时候，他明白他必须埋葬这些遗物，否则它们就会埋葬他，而他与他朋友的命运将永远无望地纠缠。无论维克多弗兰肯斯坦的灵魂是被他在日内瓦唤醒，还是被他从冰冷的极圈原野里带来，最终的决策都一样。他必须将萦绕他的灵魂留下，独自一人回到英国。</p><p>***</p><p>罗伯特在刻着维克多名字的墓碑旁放下提灯。石碑下的土地从未被翻扰过，青草也从未被拔根。没有铲子碰过这里，直到现在。</p><p>他开始挖，罗伯特想到维克多自己的不洁工作，那些被他亵渎的坟墓，那些为他的实验提供材料的停尸房。在他们相识的短暂时间里，罗伯特很少见到维克多微笑，从没见过他大笑；但他想他的朋友如果能看到他现在的样子，汗流浃背，为了埋葬尸体在墓园里挖得全神贯注，一定会病态地被逗乐。</p><p>他从来没有挖过坟墓，这花费的时间比他预期的要多。他挖出一条和身子一样宽的土坑，然后继续向下，向下，向下，直到这坑深得足够让他站进去。最后，他大汗淋漓地爬出坟外，把提灯拿了进来。他还把另一样东西也带入了土中：装着维克多故事纪录的油皮袋。</p><p>里面有克莱瓦和伊丽莎白的信件，是在他们去世前不久写给维克多的。里面有维克多的造物在他接受他的奇怪教育时费尽心思转录下来的信件。里面有罗伯特自己写给玛格丽特的信件，记录着他与维克多的相遇和维克多告诉他的一切。里面有很多页的修正，维克多有时修改，或是干脆划掉一整个段落，有时则用颤抖却又优雅的字迹大幅度的扩写。里面有罗伯特与他在日内瓦的联系交换的信件和其他文件，包括一叠老旧的剪报，它们能证实对年轻威廉的谋杀和对贾斯丁的处刑确有发生。里面有罗伯特自己画下的维克多，一张又一张，夹杂着对那个毁灭他的恶魔的散乱涂画。里面有维克多皮质订装的日志，它藏着这样多的秘密，并且会永远藏下去。</p><p>除此之外，还有各种混杂在一起的货币，这是在维克多被从雪橇上救上来那天身上带着的行囊里找到的。还有两件首饰——一枚吊坠和一只胸针——他在他的路途中一直带着，在很多年前，它们一定属于他的母亲，卡洛琳博福尔。还有一个描绘着一位美丽女子的小画像；罗伯特从未问过，也不知道，这究竟是维克多的母亲还是他的妻子。还有一只维克多最后一次用来修改手稿的鹅毛笔。最后，是一缕光泽的黑发：维克多的头发，罗伯特最初只在查探维克多的体温时才敢触碰，之后，便在他生病，入睡和最后一丝温暖离开他身体时，带着毫不掩饰的情意爱抚。</p><p>这些零散的物件如今是维克多弗兰肯斯的全部遗迹，罗伯特最后一次沉默地将它们件件细数，然后把它们放回了护着它们的包裹里，小心地封好，把包裹放在空坟的最底处。在一旁，他放上了一件他自己的祭品：那个指引他进入极圈，又指引他离开的银面罗盘。</p><p>这便是能从分散的世界中拼凑出一个人的全部碎片——他实在的物件，还有他一切涂画的，润色的，编辑的，覆盖的，含糊的，无解的故事——这些碎片合成了罗伯特认识的那个人。他来此埋葬那个人：将他物质和精神存在的遗物放归自然，重新打散。</p><p>罗伯特爬出墓穴，开始把泥土填回，泪水终于涌上他的双眼。直到土坑被全部盖住，他才停止哭泣，然后他在一旁坐着，思虑着其中的迷，直到黎明来临。</p><p>天亮了，他拿起他的提灯，向城镇走去，回到生者的世界。</p><p>他最终准备好了，回家。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>